


Repose

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “Europe tears itself to pieces around us, yet here we sit.” Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

Straightening his tunic and brushing down his breeches, Ludwig stopped himself before he could run a hand through his golden, neatly brushed back hair.  
Regardless of the state of his mentor’s appearance, he knew that his own must be pristine when addressing the older man.

He gave the door two decisive knocks, turning the handle and stepping into the room’s threshold when he heard the lazy drawl of “You may enter” from within.

Ludwig was not particularly surprised by the sight that greeted him. Legs crossed and resting on the only spot on the desk devoid of papers, his brother was languidly surveying him from where he was seated, a hint of a smile touching his lips.  
Discipline had been ingrained into his very being. Had this not been the case, Ludwig would surely have squirmed under the force of those feral, intelligent, crimson eyes.  
As it was, he stood at attention with his back ramrod straight and head held high, as was expected of him.

“I see you are doing well,” the other appraised, smile morphing into more of a smirk as his red eyes glinted.

Ludwig allowed himself to nod. “As are you.”  
It was amazing, if slightly disconcerting, how a sudden growth spurt had caused his relationship with the Kingdom of Prussia to shift so easily from subordinate to that of more of an equal.

Prussia inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Indeed.” He gestured the chair facing him on the other side of the desk.

Ludwig sank into it gratefully, though his posture did not relax.

“Europe tears itself to pieces around us, yet here we sit. Respect the people and they, in turn, will respect  _you_.” It was true; the Prussians were a race of loyal patriots with reason – various concessions to the free peasantry and the abolition of serfdom kept all classes satisfied as even the British Empire suffered at the hands of their own. Prussia’s pride for his people shone through his eyes, and Ludwig couldn’t help but admire the other nation; not only for his super power status, but also for his experience and understanding of the populace. A flash of rare concern passed over the Prussian’s features for a moment as he enquired, “And what are the developments in the German States?”

Caught slightly off-guard by the brief, foreign expression on the other, Ludwig cleared his throat. “The people call for unification of the states; the notion had become widespread and generally accepted. They also rebel against Austrian rule, which is probing to be more successful than expected.”

Prussia nodded thoughtfully at this. “With Poland, Italy and Hungary all attempting to break free with only The Fop to hold them together, you should be fine…” His calculating grin returned with a vengeance at the thought of his childhood friend revolting against the one who could only be called his rival (however much Prussia denied this, insisting that Austria was not  _worthy_  of claiming to be a rival of  _his_ ).  
“Yes… let them all bicker amongst themselves… We’ll stand above them.” Prussia’s next words were delivered with such enthusiasm and conviction that Ludwig himself, despite his usually cautious demeanor, believed every letter. “It’s your time now; Germany’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is set before Otto von Bismarck, but after the French revolution. Germany, Italy, Poland and Hungary rebelled against Austrian rule, whilst Poland also rebelled against Russian rule.
> 
> ~I wanted to squeeze in the reference of Hungary’s revolts against Austria being crushed by Russia, but couldn’t fit it in anywhere in the end.
> 
> ~The reference to Britain was to the Peterloo Massacre of 1819 when cavalry charged into a crowd of 60,000–80,000 gathered at a meeting to demand the reform of parliamentary representation.
> 
> ~Ludwig’s growth spurt: I’m one of those people who think that Germany is actually HRE who was taken in by Prussia, so as the people of the German States started to go towards unification, the states themselves began to fizzle away (for lack of a better word… sorry Saxony! Haha) Ludwig got stronger and taller until he became the Ludwig we know now!  
> I think that it would depend on the circumstances of the country in question whether these growth spurts are painful or not (hence Gilbert’s concern), but I think that Ludwig would have been okay. I seem to have the image of Yoite from Nabari No Ou in mind though, because of how suddenly the growth spurts might come.
> 
> ~The title is a reference to the calm within Prussia, without taking into account international affairs.


End file.
